


The Flight Attendant

by MyWaywardSelf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Non-Hunter Dean, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWaywardSelf/pseuds/MyWaywardSelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is on yet another flight to New York, it's pretty ordinary, that is until he sets eyes on a certain member of Cabin Crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flight Attendant

The flight attendant 

 

"Final boarding for flight AA343 flying from gate 12 to New York, final boarding for flight AA343 to New York” boomed over the airport speakers. That message was only directed at one individual, however. 

 

“Shit," Castiel whispered under his breath. He was always one for being on time, not today however. He grabbed his bags in a mad panic and rushed to the gate. Everyone who was sat within 10 metres looked up to see the crazy man running like a wild boar. His shirt was untucked and his black blazer was nowhere near straight. 

 

He was almost at a sprint when he reached the desk outside the boarding platform. There was no one around except the guy ready to check his passport. He was quite short, shorter than Cas anyway, and had brown hair. Cas liked brown hair but one colour always beat it- dirty blonde. 

 

“Passport and boarding pass please,” the man said clearly annoyed. 

 

“Sure, here you go,” Castiel handed over his passport and pass. 

 

“All good,” the man replied gesturing for Cas to get on the plane. 

 

“Thanks.” 

 

It took about two minutes to get from there to the plane. 

 

"Hello, sir," said the member or cabin crew, female this time, stood at the door in the same tone as the man previous. 

 

"Sorry," Cas said and handed over his ticket. 

 

"Seat 32C," she said with a forced smile. 

 

Row 32? Did he really have to walk all the way down the fucking plane with every pair of eyes on him! This really was the walk of shame, the people looked at him in utter disgust. 

 

He arrived at his seat and was sat next to an old couple; they were at least 70 and clearly were happily married. The man had his wife's hand in his and she had her head rested on his shoulder. 

 

Castiel sat down and within 20 minutes, they were in the air, another 5 minutes and the seatbelt signs were off, another 10 minutes and Cas was sound asleep. 

 

Half way through the flight Cas awoke from his slumber. Just in time because the food and drinks were being served and he was parched! He heard the voices of the two flight attendants, a man and a woman; she sounded quite ordinary, she was probably quite young and petite. The man, however, had a voice that Cas immediately fell in love with. How stupid, Cas thought to himself, it's just a voice... just a wonderful, amazing voice. 

 

"Food, drink?" The man said from about five rows back; Castiel had sat up ready to lay eyes on this guy who owns the magnificent voice. The couple next to him were sleeping so didn't have to worry about them. 

 

He heard the trolley coming and it was his turn. "Food...drink?" The flight attendant said, this time with a stutter. Cas could have sworn the moment he looked at him was the moment he paused. 

 

"Could I have a Pepsi please?" 

 

"Coming right up," the man replied, Cas noticed his name badge- Dean. He'd never really thought about voices or names being attractive but now both boxes had been checked. 

 

Dean grabbed the can of Pepsi and leaned over to give it to his customer. Cas started to thank him when Dean dropped the can and swore under his breath. 

 

"Sorry, this doesn't normally happen. You're just kinda cute and it's distracting me," Dean whispered biting down in his bottom lip. 

 

Castiel started to blush and stuttered a lot before managing to get his words out. “It’s fine honestly, because to be honest you’re kinda cute too.” 

 

Dean was clearly starting to fidget when the girl who was serving the food with him told him to hurry up. He moaned and pushed the trolley onwards not before making sure Cas knew their meeting wasn’t over. 

 

Castiel was contempt, fuck that, he was ecstatic. He hadn’t had a romance in almost a year and for the first time since then he actually feels attracted to someone. He couldn’t just sit there, he had to find Dean. 

 

Cas waited for the flight attendants to be done and then got up and walked towards the back of the plane where he hoped Dean would be. If anyone asked what he needed he’d say he needed water, hopefully it’d just be Dean though. He couldn’t hear anybody as he got closer and closer to the very back of the plane which was a good sign. 

 

Once he got to the back, the curtain was closed, covering the cabin crew HQ. Should he pull the curtain back or cough or something. In the end he decided to peer through the tiny gap left. Castiel positioned himself so he could just see through the gap but before he could see anything his shirt was grabbed from behind the curtain. 

 

“I thought you’d never come,” Dean said still with his hand gripping Cas’ shirt. He closed the curtain as soon as Cas was fully through. “What’s your name then, cutie?” 

 

“Cas..Castiel,” he said looking Dean up and down. 

 

“Well, Castiel, it’s a pleasure meeting you,” Dean said biting down on his bottom lip again. “If you don’t mind, there’s something I’ve been wanting to do ever since I laid eyes on you.” Without giving Cas a chance to put a word in, Dean pulled on Cas’ lapels bringing him within centimetres and finally he brought their lips together. 

 

Castiel was taken aback by his new friend but like hell was he going to pull away. He closed his eyes and put his hands on Dean’s hips. He then opened his lips and allowed their tongues to dance together like ballerinas. Castiel’s tongue found every crevasse in his partner’s mouth and Dean found his. 

 

Dean wasn’t expecting Cas to be such a good kisser, he was pleasantly surprised. He let out a small moan and went back to exploring Cas’ mouth. There kiss was passionate and they both were in a trance so without thinking of what he was doing, Dean slowly slid his hands down Cas’ back until he reached the top of his ass. 

 

Cas could feel Dean’s hands going down his back and couldn’t believe how well Dean could navigate the human body whether it be in the mouth or his exterior. He felt Dean's hands around his and giggled to himself. 

 

"You like that, huh?" Dean asked finally moving his hands all the way down slightly squeezing on his ass, 

 

"Mhmm," Cas replied putting his left hand behind Dean's neck as he leant in for another kiss. But before their lips could meet again a cough was heard behind them 

 

"What's going on here then?" One of Dean's co-workers chuckled. 

 

"Aha, Lisa it's...not what it looks like," Dean defended 

 

"Well, it looks like you're making out with the cutest guy on the plane- besides yourself of course” 

 

Castiel was going red and tried to make an excuse to get out of there before Dean stopped him. “Please don’t tell the boss, he’d fucking kill me” 

 

“Fine, but save it till we touchdown, okay? That’s about an hour and a half, do you think you can manage that?” 

 

“Yeah,” Dean said giving Cas a very quick peck on the lips. 

 

“Bye Dean,” said Cas giving a cute wave. 

 

Castiel pulled the curtain back and returned to his seat; the old couple were still asleep so he thought he’d join them in the land of dreams. 

 

*** 

 

Castiel was awake only five minutes before the plane landed; he was very excited to meet Dean again but didn’t know how to find him. Should he stay here? Go on ahead? In the end he thought he'd wait it out. 

 

Families, couples and singletons left row by row and Cas was still sat alone. He heard a cough behind him and spun a little too quickly. 

 

Dean was stood a few rows back next to a big, broad man. He had very little hair except above his lip where he had a mustache like one a pornstar from the eighties might have. 

 

Dean scrunched his face up and made some sort of gesture with his hands. They meant nothing to cas who had a very confused face. Dean then tried to mouth what he was saying: _get off the plane._

 

Castiel finally understood what he was mouthing and grabbed his bag before abruptly leaving with a tear forming in his eye. 

 

About half an hour later, Castiel had just grabbed his luggage and was heading out. He felt shitty, he thought he meant something to Dean, how fucking stupid he had been! Why did he wait at the end of the flight, of course Dean didn’t want to see him again; he was just bored mid flight. 

 

“Cas...Castiel! CAS!” Dean shouted, jogging towards him. Cas just turned away and ignored him. “CAS! Don’t walk away from me!” Dean continued. 

 

“What?!” Cas shouted back angrily, “What on earth do you want?” Cas noticed Dean had changed, he was out of his uniform and into a pair of blue jeans which looked incredibly good on him. Above the waist he was wearing a black top and an undone red button down shirt, which also looked incredibly good. 

 

“To apologise..I didn’t want you to go but that man who was stood by me, my boss, he’s not too fond on my choices-” 

 

“Wait what?” Cas interrupted now calming down. 

 

Dean started to smile uncontrollably, “You’re even cuter when you’re angry.” Dean grabbed Cas’ arm and twisted him around so they were now facing each other. 

 

“Don’t change the sub-” Cas was interrupted with a spontaneous kiss from Dean. Cas had forgiven Dean the moment their lips touched. The kiss was soft and delicate but at the same time it was heavy and passionate. This kiss was different, besides the fact there was no tongue, it was better, like the kiss meant something. Cas knew Dean was genuinely sorry. 

 

Dean pulled back, “Forgiven me yet or do I have to go one better?” He bit down on his bottom lip once more, he must knew it drove Cas crazy by now. 

 

“Of course, you’re forgiven! But does it really matter? You just met me, you could get any guy you wanted,” Cas protested. 

 

Dean sighed, “Which bit of you’re _freaking adorable_ is troubling you?” 

 

Cas couldn’t hold back the smile anymore and just started giggling. After he’d composed himself he managed to ask whereabouts Dean lived. 

 

“Nowhere yet, I was hoping on staying with a friend from college or something because that was my last flight.” 

 

“Your last flight, huh? Well, you can always stop with me, I have a nice little apartment up on 5th. Its not amazing but it gets me by and I could always use the company.” Castiel started rubbing his forearms, clearly he was nervous. 

 

“Really? That’d be great, if I’m not going to be a burden.” 

 

“Of course not, it’d be fun. We could watch a film or something.” 

 

“That sounds amazing!” Dean lunged his body forward and put his arms around Cas’ waist, taking him completely by surprise, but still he managed to place his hands on Dean’s upper back. Dean placed his head on Cas’ shoulder and started to kiss his neck. 

 

Cas let out a small whimper before pushing Dean off, “Not here! There’s a lot of people here. At least wait till we get back to my place.” With that Cas took Dean’s hand in his own and walked to wear he had parked his car a week earlier. 

 

Once they started driving not much was said which in Cas’ eyes was a good thing; he needed time to think about his newly found relationship with Dean. Were they going to quick? Should he take it a bit slower? It did feel like love at first sight though. He had never really thought much for that, it was stupid you can’t fall in love with someone that quickly. Now, he was going back on his words; he looked at Dean and loved each individual feature of him one by one. 

 

“How much longer?” Dean asked, placing his hand on Cas’ thigh and squeezing ever so slightly. 

 

Castiel let out a small whimper and managed to speak, “2 minutes, be patient!” 

 

“I just can’t wait to get to your apartment, okay?” 

 

“Mhmm, what film you want to watch?” 

“Whatever, as long as I’m with you.” 

 

“Mm, okay. We’ll see what’s on,” Cas said with a grin painted on his face. 

 

When they arrived back, it was almost 8 and they both had already gained hours due to the flight from the west coast. Still, they decided to, try at least, to watch something together. Cas sat himself down on his couch and switched the tv on. Dean came over and propped himself in Cas’ arms. Dean always was used to being the alpha in the relationship, he liked this, being in Cas’ arms not the other way round- it made a change for once. 

 

Half way through the film Dean was asleep and Cas managed to slide himself out to get to his own bed not before putting a blanket over Dean and kissing him on the forehead. Cas managed to unbutton his shirt before he was disturbed, “You going to bed without me?” Dean inquired. 

 

“Well yeah, you were asleep, I thought I might as well,” Cas replied chucking his blazer to the floor. 

 

“Come on, at least let me do one last thing before you go to sleep.” 

 

“What might that be?” 

 

“Let me show you,” Dean said making his way towards Cas. He leaned in and started kissing him passionately, he curled his fingers through Cas’ belt buckle loops and continued kissing like nothing else mattered. 

 

Dean pushed against Cas until he fell back against his own bed. Wow, if this was going where Cas thought it was going it would be the first time in a long time, whatever happened- big or small. 

 

Dean pulled away from Castiel’s kisses and worked his way down kissing his chest on the way down, he unbuckled Cas’ belt and chucked it with the blazer now residing on the floor for the night. 

 

“Dean...” Cas managed to get out as Dean put two fingers in each side of his boxer’s waistband and pulled down freeing Cas’ cock. Dean gulped before curling his fingers around Cas’ manhood; Cas let out a whimper. Cas started groaning in time with Dean’s strokes, then he pushed his hips out in rhythm with Dean’s movements. 

 

Dean brought his lips to the tip of Cas’ cock and started to suck ever so gently, Dean could taste the precome that had formed on Cas’ dick. “Dean...don’t stop, don’t-” Cas got out before letting out a giant groan as Dean started to put it all in his mouth. He started moving his head up and down trying to fit every inch in his mouth; it couldn’t be done, Cas was too big! 

 

“Dean, I’m gonna cum,” Castiel got out before going back to the rhythmical groaning. Dean took Cas’ dick out of his mouth and started jerking it up and down quicker and quicker until Cas reached climax and came all over Dean’s hand and himself. 

 

“Is that better baby?” Dean asked sticking his hand behind Cas’ head and tangling his fingers in his hair. 

 

“Much better, is it your turn now?” Cas said mimicking Dean’s earlier actions, biting down on his bottom lip. 

 

“No, I...er, already got there,” Dean said laughing to himself. 

 

They were both left sticky but were drying off together as they lay in bed, in each other’s arms. They fell asleep less than five minutes later and must have stayed asleep for 12 hours or so until Cas awoke at 11:30. 

 

“Wh..mrghh,” Cas mumbled finally becoming aware of his senses. He had awoken with Dean’s arms around him: one under his waist and one on top of him- his hand residing on Cas’ chest. Cas panicked for a split second as it was the first time he had slept with someone else in too long to remember. 

 

Once he was aware it was Dean and what a great night he’d had with him he calmed and got out of bed giving Dean a kiss to wake him up, “I’m making breakfast, it’ll be ready in 10 minutes,” Cas said heading towards the bedroom door only half dressed. 

 

“Aren’t you an angel!” Dean shouted to him. 

 

Castiel grinned as he walked towards his kitchen to make him and Dean Winchester a stack of pancakes: he couldn’t think of a time he’d been happier.


End file.
